


Her second life as Lady Lannister

by AilishErynn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Casterly Rock, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, House Lannister, Lannister heirs, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-The Battle of the Blackwater, Sansa Stark self insert, Self-Insert, Soul Bond, mix of books and show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilishErynn/pseuds/AilishErynn
Summary: Elizabeth lost herself in her own world and came back to life as Sansa Stark just before Blackwater battle. What will she find in this strange and terrifying new world? Would she be able to survive and find her own place or not? What if the world of Westeros will be different from how it was described in the books and in the show.All the character belong to G. R. R. Martin. I only try to have a different look at everything described in ASOIAF world.It is my first work in this fandom and English is not my first language. So sorry for any grammar mistakes.





	1. Prologue

As the world around her began to fade, Elizabeth suddenly felt herself lifted from the forest soil and floating away from her own body. The forest was living its own life and night sky was peppered with stars and full moon sending her light through the dense mist. As she was floating higher and higher she could see upper branches and top of trees surrounding her. It was a strange feeling leaving her body behind her and embracing the night sky.  
Was it the end of everything for her or not? When the forest finally disappeared from her sight and she found herself completely surrounded by thick fog, her mind drifted away and she lost her consciousness falling into deep dark tunnel.


	2. Unwanted awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed timeline and some events in order to adapt it to my story. For reason is tagged AU.

When she finally regained her senses she found herself in the dark stone room only lit by a dim light of a candle.  
What place was that. She had no idea.   
It happened to her that perhaps it was some cabin in the woods where somebody brought her after her fainting and loss of consciousness?  
She only could remember that she was spending a quite pleasant day in the mountains with Tommy. Unless he was behaving well, not being rude as most of days. They were walking along a rocky creek flowing through the forest and they finally decided to have a rest. Tommy said her that he would go to fetch some branches for a small campfire.  
She waited for a while but as time were passing and he was not coming back she finally decided to go in search of him. He wouldn't go far from there would he? However, in spite of calling him and wandering around she was unable to find him. She stopped next to a bush with small black berries. They seemed to be edible looking like blueberries and smelled quite well. She picked up a handful of these berries from the bush and while walking toward their place she tasted a pair of them. They were bittersweet leaving an unusual taste on her tongue.   
When she approached their place she notice that sun was setting painting sky with bright colours. At the same time, a thick mist began to appear among the tree rising its pale fingers and enveloping tree branches.  
She didn't realize that it was so late! Where on earth were Tommy! She came close to a rocky creek and sat on the grass covering the ground next to its banks. Suddenly she felt dizzy and her throat was pretty dry and itching. She take out a bottle with apple juice from her rucksack and try to swallow a bit of juice. At that moment she saw double and trees around her began to spin around in some kind of frenzy dance.   
She fell to the ground hitting her head with a stone and laid motionless staring at the darkening sky...  
And now she was there in that unknown place. Thinking better, she noticed that it didn't look like a room in a cabin. Walls were too tall for a cabin and the window... It was narrow and latticed with segmented arch and cut into wide stone wall. Too wide for a simple cabin. And apart from that, the bed she was sitting on was old fashioned, with canopy above her and a small cushioned bench stationed in front of the bed. What is more, some kind of tapestry was hung on the opposite wall depicting a hunting scene. But it was the less what was really worriyng her.   
She didn't notice it before surely due to her still clowded mind, but now... Oh, goodness, it was not her body! Her limbs were now longer and her hair? What had happened to her hair?! She had chestnut hair and now it was fierce red and much more longer reaching her waist! How it would be possible?!  
She jumped from the bed still feeling a bit dizzy and run towards an oval mirror on the dressing table. What she saw was not her face at all!  
Looking at her from the other side of the mirror was a young girl of more or less 15 years with big blue eyes and bright red hair framing a pale pretty face with classic features wearing a long white linen nightdress like in movies about medieval times. Who was that girl she was seeing?! Was she having a lucid dream? But no. At that very moment, as all her senses were awakening, she realized that her back was aching and looking down to her arms she saw some bruises and even scars covering them. That was quite strange and frightening at some degree. Bruises and scars apart, who put this nightdress on her, and first and foremost, who brought her there?  
And as if some spirit read her mind, somebody knocked at the door. Door?! It was a heavy oak door crossed with nails and locked with bolt.  
Interrupting her thoughts, a raspy male voice surged from the other side of the heavy door:   
-Little bird, open the door.  
Little bird?!   
Who was that man? One who brought her there or no? She had no idea what to do. Beside, that nickname rang a bell to her bringing a distant memory. She has already heard it in some part. The man with a raspy voice kept knocking with enough force to rise deads from their graves.   
What should she do? Remaining locked in that room was not any solution at all. For some reason, she was trapped in that unknown body. What is more, in the bottom of her heart, she knew that it was not a dream.   
She decided to unlock the door and face whoever was awaiting there. Before doing that she took a poker from a small fireplace in her room.  
After finally open the door, she quickly hid herself behind it and saw with wide open eyes as a huge man dressed in a white plated armour covered by long white cloak entered the room! He was really tall with half of his face horrible burnt and desfigured! What is more, he was carrying a longsword hanging from his hip. Something in his apperance was familiar to her, she saw this kind of armour before but couldn't just remember where. Was she in the middle of filming? However, it was highly improbable. Who could leave her there instead of leaving her in a hospital in case she was injured.   
If not, why she was there in that medieval room. Because it was just that, some medieval room. At that instance, a striking thought slipped her mind, shaking her to the core. The candle! Who on earth would use the candle nowadays! Unless, taking for granted that in that godforsaken place there was not electricity at all or it was gone for a while?  
However, something else was bothering her. Totally forgetting about the man in armour, she came out from her place behind the door and run towards the window and looked out.  
It was pretty dark outside, and sky was partially covered by clouds, but no one single electric street light could be seen there.   
As far as she could see, only flaming torches fixed along the thick bricked walls were lighting the night. The walls under her window were full of men in arms, some with white cloaks, other wearing red cloaks and other with yellow ones. Some of them were carrying torches as well pointing towards a river she could see at the distance. However, she didn't see any camera filming, not a single person from a film crew. Supposing that it was really some filming taking place there. She doubted...


	3. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating for so long. I was very busy trying to sort out some things and now I finally can keep writing this story.  
> This was one of chapters where I was trying to describe Elizabeth thoughts and feeling about this new worlds.   
> It was quite difficult.   
> I will appreciate your thoughts about it.

At that very moment she froze looking at night stars again. And what she saw stroke her with such a force that she had to grasp the edge of an window seat holding her breath. The moon! The moon was full bathing with her haunting light the river and surroundings. However, when she was in the forest it was birthing moon of that she was sure. That could not be possible, or could? She felt weak, her legs turned to jelly and unable to hold her anymore. And then she fall to the stone floor hitting her head against the wall. Her mind was clouded, she felt numb and fear began to creep through her body making her heart beat like a hammer. Then she felt strong arms lifting her from the ground and putting her onto the bed.

\- Are you well, little bird? What made you fall as if you saw your father ghost there outside? Or is lord Stannis's fleet that makes you shiver with such a fear?  
The same giant man was looking at her with some kind of apprehension.  
My father ghost? -she heard herself saying.  
Yes, your father. Lord Eddard Stark? Who else would it be?  
My father, lord Stark? -she thought to herself. Oh not, that was totally impossible, some kind of a bad joke, that was not happening to her. She tried to convince herself in vain because she knew in spite of not wanting to accept the truth, that is was not a dream just as she though before, and she was indeed in the body of Sansa Stark! Of that she was sure. The look she carried, her physical features and the armoured man with half burnt face. With a sudden clarity she remembered that scene from the show she watched sometimes with her granny. It seemed to be happened in other life and to other person. Nevertheless, there was something else, difficult to explain but quite tangible. She knew that man, she talked him prior to this encounter. Was what that? Her thoughts was interrupted again by the same man.

-The cat got your tongue, little bird? he told with slightly mocking voice.  
-I'm so sorry, ser. I'm feeling unwell. Could you leave me alone for a while, if you please.

Where those words came from, slipping out of her mouth with such a facility as if that way of speaking was natural to her. She had no clue about that. Definitely, it was not how she normally used to speak. However, now it sounded so natural to her!

You seem to be really unwell, my lady. His tone changed, laced with concern. I think that I will fetch for you maid. Given the situation, he could not do anything else. His first intention of bringing her with him was out of question. At that very instance a dark-haired woman wearing light pink dress slipped into the room.

-Excuse me, ser Sandor, she turned towards the giant man.  
-What are doing in my lady Sansa's bedchamber, may I know?  
-I stayed here only for a moment just to have some words with lady Sansa, but I'm leaving right now. Time is running out for me and for you. I'm sure you will know what to do. Speaking of me, I'm deadly sure that I don't want to be here where the seven hells will fall upon all over this damned keep. Be safe, little bird. And with these words ser Clegane (now she could remember who he was) turn around and strode towards the door shutting it and disappeared from her sight.

After watching his leave, Elizabeth looked at dark-haired woman and hesitantly asked her with small voice: what does he mean?  
On that dark-haired woman came closer to a bed and began to arrange mantle and furs moving them to make her more comfortable and then speak to her.

\- Are you well, lady Sansa. You look so pale and weary! Did ser Clegane threaten you? He is well known for his brutality.  
\- Oh, no. It is just...I felt week and dizzy for no reason. I think that everything that happened to me these last week finally affected me and brought me down.  
\- It not surprise me at all. And to worsen it all, you are required at the Maidenvault by Queen's request.  
\- Why is that?  
\- Don't you know, my lady? How is that ever be possible-exclaimed dark-haired woman.

On that, other piece of memory came to her, giving name to that woman. Shae! She was her maid, placed in her service by lord Tyrion. Another piece of puzzle fall into place! But why? It was as if some distant memories were coming back to her piece by piece till she would be able to remember everything. But again WHY? She decided not to rack her brain to figure it out. it was well enough for her to deal with current situation whatever it was. So she lifted her face towards her maid and answered with barely audible voice:

\- I suppose that it is because lord Stannis´s fleet is approaching and soon we would be under attack.  
\- And dead, if he succeeds in his deed. That is why Queen wanted all the noble ladies of the court be gathered within the walls of Maidenvault that including you.< Nevertheless, seeing that you are clearly unwell and unable to leave you bed, it would be preferable to stay here.  
\- You are right, Shae. I'm afraid I have no enough strength in my body to leave my bed.  
\- Don't worry, my lady. Truth to be told, we are just as safe here as we would be there. If lord Stannis win, no place will be safe for us. We just should try to barricade the door.

With these words she pushed the oak table against the door. It was solid enough to resist an assault unless for a while.

\- Now we can only wait and pray if you believe in that, lady Sansa. I can give give you some milk of poppy to quiet you and to ease your pain.  
\- It would be fine, Shae. Thank you for you worrying about me.  
\- it just my duty to care for you. And you know, I'm always glad to help you, my lady. You are such a gentle spirit in this pit of snake. And who know what is  
awaiting us if lord Stannis is defeated.  
\- What do you mean, Shae. Not is that all of us desire?  
\- Of course. Who could even doubt that. However, you know who will be hold the power here once he is defeated? Lord Tywin Lannister. And I can assure you that although king Joffrey is cruel enough, his cruelness is nothing compared to lord Tywin's brutality and ruthlessness not mentioning his sharp mind and iron will. What is more, he is the real force behind the throne, and it is he who will be ruling in case he is able to smash Stannis's army.  
-Oh, Shae. I have no thoughts about that.

She could remember that about lord Tywin Lannister, from the show she watched eons ago and from that newfound memory coming gods only know from where...Scary tales about his brutality. Rains of Castamere being a living reminder of what he was capable of. And at that time she shivered with fear. Now that she was stuck in that terrible place, not even knowing how and when she could leave it, she will face lord Tywin soon or late. Unike Shae and other people in this dreadful place, she did knew who will win. And one thing was watching Blackwater battle and what was coming afterwards and oh such a different thing was living THAT by herself. She wish she would be miles away from there.If only it was some wretched dream and she could just awake and find herself back in her town! Such a futile desire!

Pushing those thoughts back, she asked Shae for the milk of poppy as there was no point of thinking more about all that unbelievable situation she was put in. She had no power in changing that, unless for a moment, she was just a girl with no experience in surviving in this world of medieval battles for power. And being trapped in the body of Sansa Stark of all the people! What could she do?! Run away? Where and how? She doubt that even average man of her own world could survive that facing up well trained men and seasoned soldiers.

And so she waited and waited after drinking the potion, with Shae at her side, gripping each other hands, till the explosion of bright green light flooded completely the room.


	4. First encounters with lions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first encounter of Elizabeth with the Lannisters. Big thanks to my marvellous beta Forest Dawn. All mistakes are mine! I wanted to make Elizabeth as a person without any supernatural powers and any special abilities in order to make it as real as possible. Character are more of the books that of the show.   
> Happy New 2020 to everybody!

The Throne Room was full of noblemen and ladies of the court showing off bright fabric and sparkling with jewels. Even lady Tanda and her pregnant daughter were present there. King Joffrey was sitting high on the Iron Throne wearing his golden crown and looking over all of them towards the grand entrance.

Elizabeth stood on the gallery overlooking everything. She was unsure who she really was at that moment. Memories of Sansa were flooding her mind and this world so different from her own was now more real for her in all its haunting glory. Over the past few days passed since Blackwater battle she remained within her room, very rarely dared to peek out.  
All kinds of rumours about the outcome of the battle were spreading throughout the Reed Keep. People talked about prisoners being held captive waiting for being judged, Northerners and knights from Riverlands most of them, and about loyal supporters waiting for being rewarded.

All she could think about was what would become of her? Of course, she could remember what had happened to Sansa Stark. However, this would be a bit different from described in books and series. She learnt that Elia Martell was not killed by the Mountain that Rides, but instead she drowned with her two children while trying to escape from the Red Keep in the midst of the fight. The conversation about poor princess Elia surged one of the prior days when she was speaking with Shae about Blackwater battle and how deep it affected her. Living it even within the walls of Red Keep was more frightening that saw it from the safety of one's own home. That brought to her mind an idea to ask Shae about other memorable event - the infamous Sack of King Landing. It was then when Shae told her about the sad fate of princess Elia and her children and planted seeds of doubts about accuracy and veracity of the events described in the books. Which were other differences? She had to find out that for her own sake.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a blast of trumpets announcing the entry of lord Tywin Lannister. That was the first time she finally saw the ruthless and intimidating lord of Casterly Rock. He rode forward sitting high upon his white warhorse cutting such an impressive figure in his red burnished armour with golden scrollwork and roaring lion crowning his helm. His cloth of gold cloak was long and heavy held by two lionesses perched on his shoulders. At one point he turned his head towards the gallery and for the briefest moment Elizabeth met his steely gaze and immediately bent her head unable to look into these piercing green eyes.

Looking up again Elizabeth saw lord Tywin's destrier dropping a load of dung just next to the stairs leading to the Throne. That was funny enough to bring a tiniest smile to her lips in spite of being deeply worried.  
King Joffrey rose from the Throne sheering at disgust at such an unpleasant scene. He proclaimed his Grandfather the Saviour of the city and asked him to be Hand of the King and Governor of the Realm. Lord Tywin accepted these honours solemnly.

His squire proceeded to remove his armour. After that, the servant took the gold chain of office placed on a red velvet pillow from King Joffrey and offered it to lord Tywin with a deep bow. Lord Tywin fastened the gold chain around his neck and took a seat at the council table between his daughter queen Cercei and his brother ser Kevan.

At that moment Elizabeth could see him without his armour. He was completely bald, with thick bushy side-whiskers of golden hair covering his cheeks from ear to jaw. He was lean and impossibly tall, looking no more than man in his late forties.

When she was looking at him absorbed in her thoughts, king Joffrey summoned sir Loras Tyrell and his brother Garlan the Gallant. Both brothers were undeniably handsome, just as their sister lady Margaery with her large doe eyes and long brown locks framing her lovely face, who was present there too. That called her attention. Ser Loras and his brother stepped forward bowing to Joffrey. Joffrey greeted them and announced:

" The Tyrells have supported our cause and joined our forces against traitorous lord Stannis. Therefore, you can ask me anything in acknowledge of your support and it will be given to you.

As a response, ser Loras asked to be part of the Kingsguard and his petition was accepted. Then his older brother ser Garlan took the word:  
"You Grace, here is lady Margaery, our maiden sister who become recently widow of lord Renly. She remains pure and untouched as their marriage was not consummated. She is well aware of your wisdom and courage and it would be a great honour for the house Tyrell if you accepted her hand in marriage joining our houses forever.

At that king Joffrey seemed to be amazed:  
"I heard tales of your sister's beauty but it is well known that I am promised to another lady.

Queen Cersei rose to her feet and told to her son:  
"Your Grace, it could not be wise for you to marry a traitor's daughter with whose brother we are at war. Lady Margaery would be a fine queen for you.

The crowd gathered at Throne Room began to shout:  
"Margaery, we all want Margaery for our queen"!

However, Joffrey made a show of spoking again of holy vows impossible to be broken.

Then High Septon stepped forward.  
"Your Grace, you took those holy vows before knowing about the traitorous nature of the Starks and their rebellion against the Crown. Therefore, their crimes make you free from any vows you have made.  
After listening High Septon's speech, Joffrey noticed lord Tywin staring at him. Finally, he spoke:  
"Gods be good. If it is their will, I will wed your sweet sister lady Margaery, ser Garlan".

The nobles gathered there erupted with cheers crying "Margaery, Margaery".

Elizabeth leant against the wooden rail of the gallery and sighed. At least she was free for a moment. It will give her more time to think about her situation in this dangerous world. However, her relief was short-lived.

When cheers died bit a bit, lord Tywin gave his grandson a pointed look.  
At that look king Joffrey talked again:  
" As sweet lady Margaery is my betrothed, it leaves lady Sansa unengaged. In spite of being traitor's daughter, she is still a ward of the crown and a noble lady. It would be wise to find her a suitable husband. After saying that, he looked up at the gallery where Elizabeth stood wondering what was about to happen next.

"Lady Sansa, come here" Being summoned by King Joffrey, Elizabeth had no choice, but to obey so she descended the stairs and came forward before king Joffrey. Looking at him, she noticed that he was tall for his age and handsome, with fair hair and gleaming green eyes. However, this eyes said a different story looking at her maliciously and disdainfully. Apart from that, Elizabeth could feel the eyes of the noblemen and guards fixed on her. She had to sink down in a deep curtsey to king Joffrey as her body seemed to hold memory of that. Showing him her respects, as it was expected of her. She could not afford to behave differently in her current situation. Rising to her feet again, she saw a hideous smirk on Joffrey's face.

After being counselled by my grandfather lord Tywin and the small council, I have decided that lady Sansa is to be wed to my uncle lord Tyrion. it would keep her away from any traitorous thoughts towards the crown and becoming a member of house Lannister would make her more loyal to the crown. Needless to say, that it is such a great honour for lady Sansa to join the house Lannister. I expect her to appreciate such an opportunity given to her. It would clean her name and leave behind her traitorous family.

During his speech Joffrey was glancing continuously towards his grandfather, lord Tywin. It was crystal clear for Elizabeth who really was the author of that marriage proposal. During the speech she felt herself fully exposed to the animosity of queen Cersei and her son towards her. She could clearly perceive it and it made her understand in all its crudeness how Sansa Stark must fell during all this time spent in the Reed Keep. That was totally unexpected for her. She was going to marry lord Tyrion soon. It left no time to think about anything at all!

She returned to reality when king Joffrey asked Grand Maester Pycelle about possible recovering of lord Tyrion. She heard Maester Pycelle answering Joffrey that lord Tyrion would be in a good health soon enough, probably in a fortnight.

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur for Elizabeth. She was unable to process that turn of events and how it affect her life in that dreadful place. Lord Tywin had to have some hidden reasons for her prompt betrothal to his dwarf son. However, she did not know which reasons would be those. Without Tyrells plotting to marry her to ser Willas as far as she could remember, there might exist other factors about her betrothal to lord Tyrion. She would have to find out them in order to understand better what to do to survive and keep her head on her shoulders. Some events was going so differently from what she read about that world.

Finally, she realized that the ceremony came to its end and saw several Lannister guards wearing red cloaks with a golden lion embroidered on them coming close to her. "My lady" said one of them. "We are here to bring you to the Tower of the Hand at the behest of lord Tywin".


End file.
